Sibling Rivalry
by Froz Flame
Summary: Complete!(1st ch is a bio)! Has Raven finally meet his match? A mysterious girl appears one day and she looks very familar... It's the age old story of sibling rivalry with a twist like never before!
1. A little Bio and the disclaimer

A/N: This is just a little bio on Kali Ebon, the character I made up for this story, and this is also the disclaimer for the entire story.

Name: Kali Ebon

Meaning: Kali- dark goddess Ebon- shot for ebony, which means black

Hair Color: Blackish gray, sort of like Raven's hair color.

Eye Color: Pale amethyst

Age: 18

Zi Marking: A red seven, like Raven's, except that her's is facing the other way and there is no little dot.  The line is also jagged at the bottom.

Origin: Unknown

Basic Body Structure: Basically like Raven again, more feminine though.

Zoid: Custom Gun Sniper: Black body w/gold arms, legs, and ear things, and a red hatch cover.  Goes faster than a regular Gun Sniper, longer range for radar.

Total Disclaimer: I do not own zoids.  I only own Kali Ebon, she is my fan based character.  


	2. The Black Haired Girl

"Why can't I shake this guy? I growled angrily turning my Gun Sniper around.  The Rev Raptor again avoided my shots.  At first I thought it was a sleeper, but sleepers aren't _that_ smart, and wild zoids don't attack at random.  So it couldn't be either of those, no there was a pilot in there.  My moment of thought gave him an opening.  The Rev Raptor leaped up and pinned Nightshade down.  Franticly I moved the controls, Nightshade thrashed under the other zoid.  The Rev Raptor lifted one of it's feet up, ready to smash the head of my Gun Sniper, with me in it.  It seemed to be all in slow motion, the robotic foot coming down on me.  And then…

~

A black haired girl awoke with a start.  She remembered that day.  It had happened about a year ago.  At first she didn't know who the pilot was.  Then she found out that it was her twin brother.  Since then, she had been looking for him.  So far she had found very little information surrounding him.  Nightshade growled.  The girl glanced at the radar screen.  Four zoids were detected, about 250 miles away.  

"Let's go see who it is," the girl told her Gun Sniper.  She then settled back into the control chair, "Wake me up when we get closer."  With that she dozed back off.

~

About a half an hour later traveling along in the cool of the desert night was a black cat like zoid.  "Van, something just appeared on my radar, and it's moving pretty fast," Irvine said to the pilot of the blue Blade Liger.

"I know, my radar picked it up too.  It's moving way to fast, I can't lock on to it long enough to verify whatever kind of zoid it is," Van Freiheit replied.

Irvine stopped his Lightning Siax, "Well, It should pass in front of us soon, why don't we just wait for it?"

"That's a good idea."  The rest of the group stopped their zoids as well.  They all watched their radar screens intently, waiting for the mysterious zoid…

"It should be appearing soon," Van looked up.  "We should watch for- WAAH!"

 A black and gold Gun Sniper peered into the Blade Liger's cockpit.  "Are you Van FreiHeit?" a voice inquired.

"Yeah, is your Gun Sniper that high speed zoid?" Van asked the unknown pilot.

"Of course." The Gun Sniper turned to go.

"Wait! Who are you?" Van called out.

"Me?" The Gun Sniper turned back around.  The red hatch opened up.  "I'm Kali, Kali Ebon."

"You know… you look familiar," Irvine commented.

"I've never seen you before now," Kali told them.  "Perhaps you've seen my brother."

"Whose your brother?" Van asked.

Kali fell silent.  "You beat him once Van… In fact you might be able to help me."

"You'll have to be more specific, I've beaten a lot of people," Van said sheepishly.

"Hm, where are you staying tonight?"

~  

"Well here we are at the base," Van looked around, the black Gun Sniper had disappeared, so had Kali.  "Where'd she go?"

"I'm up here Van!"

Van looked up, Kali was sitting on the top of the Blade Liger.

"Where's you Gun Sniper?" Thomas asked.

"I don't trust military bases, so I hid Nightshade somewhere.  Don't think I'm going to tell you," Kali commented dryly.  She jumped down and landed cat like in the desert sand.

A computerized voice echoed through a voice box- "State your name and rank."

"Lieutenant Van FreiHeit, Guardian Force." Van said diplomatically.

"You and your party are known and welcomed, but please identify the other member that is with you."  A human voice said.

"Her name is Kali Ebon, she poses no threat," Van didn't know if this was entirely true, but he didn't really know a lot about this 'Kali' at the moment.

Inside the base they group entered the now empty break room to talk.  In the brightly lit room, they could finally she the new girl's features.  She was about 18, with her black hair cascading down past her shoulders.  Her skin was very pale, despite spending years out in the open desert.  Her Zi mark was strangely like someone he knew…  Kali's amethyst eyes showed the pride she held in herself.  Irvine was right she looked _very_ familiar, but Van couldn't place her.

"So who are you looking for?" Van asked.

"My brother," Kali commented softly.

"Who is your bro-" Thomas was interrupted by a soldier.

"Sorry, sir.  A gen- a large unidentified zoid has appeared on our central radar, would like you to come and take a look if that is possible," Soldier look warily at Kali.        

            Kali's excellent hearing hadn't missed that cut off word, it sounded like "geno," Kali wasn't stupid, she knew who had a Geno Breaker.

             "Kali why don't you stay here, we'll only be gone a few minutes," Van suggested.

            "I'll come with," Kali stood up and walked towards the door.

            "I'm sorry, mama, you are not permitted to go to the control room," the soldier blocked her way.

            Kali grabbed the soldier by the front of his uniform, "Then permit me."

~

            In the control room the screen displayed a picture of the red zoid zooming across the desert night sky.  "So that's the Geno Breaker…" Kali trailed off.  "I'm off."  She walked away.

            Van called out after her.  "Wait!  Are you going after Raven?"

            "Maybe I am, what's it to you," Kali growled.

            "Raven's not that bad of a guy now, besides, what did he ever do to you.  Wait- does it have something to do with your brother?"  Van realized that must be it.

            "Yes… yes, that's it.  Raven tore my family apart, now I need to talk to him," Kali left she had gotten all the information she needed, now she went to seek out Raven…

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter.  Can you figure out who Kali's twin brother is yet?  Perhaps you'll find out next chapter.  All kinds of review are welcome, including flames; to make a story better you need flames.  I don't mind them.


	3. Night Fight

A red Geno Breaker tore across the dark sand.  Above, a black organoid followed.  Raven stopped suddenly, "Someone is coming, Shadow.  A very fast zoid…" Shadow roared softly in agreement coming to a halt as well.

Raven saw the moonlight glint off gold, but he couldn't see the rest of it.  "Must be painted black or something, but will still get it."  To his left he saw another flash of gold.  The Geno Breaker's right claw shot out to catch the zoid as it came around.  Reeling the claw in, there was nothing on the other end.  Raven couldn't believe he had missed.  The Geno Breaker shuddered violently as a bullet hit it.  Raven snarled in anger, "Where is this damned zoid?"

"Raven is that you?"

"Van??!?? Is that you shooting at me?  I'll kill you if it is!" Raven turned and saw the blue Blade Liger running towards him.

"No, it's a black Gun Sniper piloted by a girl name Kali Ebon.  She came after you so I followed.  I thought you might be able to use some help," Van said.

"The day I need help from you is the day I destroy Shadow," Raven growled.

"Well I helped you beat the Ultimate Death Saurer," Van brought the Blade Liger even with Geno Breaker.

"That's because it was us in alliance or the end of the world."

"Will you to stop talking and look for this Gun Sniper?" Thomas butted in.  The DiBison seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Thomas?  Why are you here?" Van asked in surprise, he thought he was the only one to leave the base.

"It is apparent that this is an extremely dangerous pilot, and she needs to be dealt with properly.

A fourth voice sounded through the night, Kali's voice, "The only one I want to fight is Raven, the rest of you go, unless you want to be beaten up too."  The black Gun Sniper stood on a cliff slit housed against the full moon.

Raven instantly charged up a particle beam and blasted it straight at Kali and her zoid.  When the blinding light disappeared, the Gun Sniper was gone as well.

"You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to fry _me_," Kali remarked sardonically from behind the Liger and Breaker.  "Nightshade, let's show Van our true power!"  The Gun Sniper roared enthusiastically.  She handled the zoid with great skill.  Thrusting herself forward she twisted the right foot of the Sniper and bounced right of the cliff, back at them. She then locked the left foot in the sand and pivoted, bearing the sniper rifle.  Shooting with perfect accuracy she shot a bullet through the Liger's legs.

"Now that you have seen a taste of my power, I would like to discuss my issues with Raven, _alone_," Kali asked the to Guardian Force Fighters.

"What issues? I don't even know you!" Raven exclaimed.

Kali sighed, "That's where you'd be wrong.  Raven, I'm your twin sister!"  She popped open the hatch and stood up, so Raven could see her.

"_Raven is your brother_?!!??"  Van cried in shock.

Kali glared at him, "Why do you think I look so familiar, Van?  I said you beat my brother once, and I wasn't lying."

"But you also said Raven tore your family apart, if he's your brother how can he do that?"  Thomas was also in shock.

~

"I suppose I should tell you the story, so I guess I will," Kali sat back down, but she left the hatch up.

"Our parents were killed by Ambient, but I didn't lived with them, so I found out later on in my life.  When Raven and I were born, our parents couldn't care for us both; their work took up too much of their time.  A family in the village near my parents' house adopted me.  My new parents often took me to go see my twin brother.  They thought that even though we lived in separate homes, we should at least still see each other.  Raven and I loved each other very dearly, and we were both very much alike.  We were alike except in one way, Raven seemed to harbored a hated toward zoids.  I on the other hand loved zoids, especially my adoptive father's Gun Sniper.  When I was old enough to walk, he taught me how to pilot a zoid.  The zoid I learned on was my father's Gun Sniper.  In fact, Nightshade is his Gun Sniper.  When I turned 13 he gave it to me.  Now I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back a few years to when both of us were 8 or so.  One day after spending all day with my brother, I went home.  The next morning I learned there had been some kind of accident at the house.  A newborn zoid had killed everyone inside it, yet there was no sign of Raven's body…

I immediately had a mental break down and wouldn't talk or say anything for _ages_.  My adoptive parents tried everything, but nothing worked.  Finally my father thought I should learn to release my quiet anger in something constructive.  He signed me up for karate.  I learn and proceeded quickly.  He also taught me how to shoot a gun, though I knew from handling the Gun Sniper.  Then I learned you were alive, sure you had a new name, "Raven", but still I knew a description of my other half anywhere.  I began to search for you.  I made improvements on my father's zoid so I could move fast to gain more ground everyday.  I gave up all hope of finding you when I heard that your Geno Saurer exploded as a result of an attack from Van's Blade Liger.  So I, in mortal denial, began to search to improve my skills…    

Then about a year ago during the night on the cliffs of a near by base, I came across what I thought was a sleeper, a Rev Raptor.  But after a few seconds in a scuffle with it, I knew there was a pilot in there.  I fought hard and both Nightshade and I almost lost our lives in that fight.  With some quick maneuvering at the last minute, both of us were able to survive, but barely.  With my pride damaged beyond repair, I went looking for the name of the pilot.  Raven, that's who I was told was wandering around like a zombie, destroying military bases.  I had found you, but I had let you go.  This time, I'm going to keep the fish I catch," Kali rammed the controls forward, charging straight at the Geno Breaker.

~

            Van or Thomas had never seen such a brutal fight.  Both of the zoids moved so fast it was hard to tell what was going on.  A blast of white from a Charged Particle Beam, or the flash of light off gold was often seen.  Neither of them could tell who was winning.  It seemed both Raven and his sister were evenly matched.  The fast pace battle lasted all night long.  By dawn the zoids seemed worn and tired, putting all their effort into fighting, Shadow hadn't fused with the Geno Breaker.  Both pilots were showing no sign of stopping until one of them fell.

            "This… can't go… on much long," Raven was breathing heavily.  "Why… don't… you just… give up now… while you have… the chance…"

Kali was just as exhausted as her twin, "I won't… not until… I've beaten you… _brother_."  She emphasized largely on the last word, sarcasm laced through it.

Van was staring at them in disbelief, "Your siblings and you want to fight to the _death_?!!??  Why do you want to?"

"I want… to prove that… I' better than him," Kali panted.

"And I want… to prove that I'm…. better than _her_!" Raven wheezed.

"Apparently your evenly matched, and you can't push your zoids any further!  They'll freeze up on you!" Van exclaimed.

Throwing opening the hatch, Kali jumped out, "Then will settle this with fists!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but that will make you come back and read it.  I tried to keep Raven in character, he might gone out in a few places, so I'm sorry there.  Like before, flames are fine, I don't care.      
   


	4. The Years Beyond

Raven jumped out of the Geno Breaker.  He thought careful about how it was best to beat his sister.  She said she had taken karate, his best bet was to get in close so she couldn't use any kicks.  His best bet was to do exactly what he did next.

            Raven threw himself at Kali and tackled her down to the sandy earth.  The two rolled over and over in the sand. Scratching at each other, punching and kicking as well.  The two siblings were a blur of black and black.

            Van couldn't take much more of this, he too jumped out of his zoid and landed on the desert ground.  "Stop it both of you!" He reached and grabbed the back of a black cloak, he pulled hard and Kali toppled off of her brother.  "This is pointless!" Van told them both.  He looked them over; Kali had a nasty gash across her arm, and part of her cloak was ripped.  There was a bruise developing on her left cheek.  Raven sported different injures; he had a black eye, and blood trickled from a cut on his forehead.  Both of the sibling held short daggers with tips covered in blood; they _had_ tried to kill each other.

            "That's enough of that," Van took both of the daggers and flung them over his shoulder.  "I know that you just don't want to prove your better than him, tell us the _real_ reason your so set on killing Raven."

            Kali tried desperately to get out of Van's grasp but it didn't work. Letting out an annoyed sigh she replied, "I said he tore apart my family, he did.  He killed my father."

            "_Ambient_ kill our father!" Raven said, exasperated.

            "Not my true father you idiot, my adoptive father.  When the war started up again, the draft was reinstated.  My adoptive dad had to go fight again.  We found out he and his zoid were caught in the explosion of a base when a Geno Saurer attacked it.  That's how I first heard about you, Raven, how I knew you were still alive.  This sent me off the deep end, my brother, my own _blood_, killed someone I loved.  So I took the Gun Sniper my dad had given to me and went out, I wanted my revenge," Kali feel silent. But she wasn't done with her dramatics yet.  She did an odd twist movement that made Van fly over her back and release her from his grip.  She ran like a mad woman back to Nightshade.

            "I may have let you get away again, Raven, but next time, you won't be able to get away _ever again_!"  Kali jammed the boosters on to full power and the black Gun Sniper dashed away into the horizon.

~

            "Hey baby, where are you going?" Kali looked down the dark alley of the city street.  It had been two years since she had seen her brother.  She looked different; she had put bright neon orange highlights through her black hair, and she was wearing a tightish shirt that was cut off at her stomach.  Since her shirt was different, you could see the numerous knife sheathes.

            A group of young men all looked to be about twenty or so, five in all, appeared out of the darkened alley.  "What do you want?" Kali spat.

            "Is that any way for a lady such as your self to talk?" The biggest guy asked.

            "Oh go to hell," Kali was in no mood to deal with guys who were trying to get a date with her.

            "That is not the way you talk to Quinn Brekkle," the big guy waved his finger in a warning.

            "Yeah, whatever," Kali waved an impatient hand at him and began to walk away.

            "Hey! Don't walk away, we did mean to scare you, right boys?" the others chuckled in agreement.

            Kali stopped abruptly, "Scared?  You think I'm _scared_?!?!?  I am not scared.  I could take you all on and I'd be the one left standing while you crawled home to your mommies."

            The guy whose name was Quinn stepped forward, "You better watch your mouth, bitch.  It could get you into a lot of trouble one day."

            Kali faced him, "Don't you _dare_ call me a bitch!" She shoved him back to his friends.

            Quinn's friends helped him keep him balanced, "You're going to regret doing that.  Boys, let's get her."

            Kali whipped out her favorite dagger, the twelve inch one.  "Well, this should be fun."

            The gang backed off when they saw the blade.  Quinn had this smug look on his face, "Do it now Pete."

            The last thing Kali remembered before she blacked out was that something had hit her in the back of the head, _hard_.

~

            Raven had been walking through the city streets with a hooded cloak covering his face, Shadow was watching over the hidden Geno Breaker.  Raven had to stop to get some much-needed supplies, such as food.  That's when he noticed a group of guys in their twenties standing in a dark alley.

            "-take her knives!" he heard one of them mumble.  They were standing in a tight circle and something was lying in the middle.

            "What happens if this chick wakes up?" one of them asked nervously.  "She could kill us!"

             "That's why we're leaving now," the biggest guy stood up holding about ten daggers, one of them looked familiar.  He turned and walked down the alley, coming out on the other side.  His cronies followed suit.

            Raven walked down the alley to investigate.  He stood looking dumfounded at the unconscious body of his sister.

 ~

            As much better as it would have been for him if he just left her there, he didn't think that was wise.  So gentle, as gentle as he could manage that is, he picked up her limp body.  God she could stand to go on a diet!   She's heavier than a cedar block, Raven thought to himself as he groaned under the dead weight.  While he was walking back to the sunlit street, Kali began to wake up.

            In surprise Raven dropped her.  "Ow!" Kali shot off the ground in fury.  "What'd you go and do that for!??" She yelled, rubbing her head.  Suddenly she realized who it was.  "You! Why? Where?"

            "Your not making an sense, Kali," Raven said dully.

            "I KNOW THAT!" she roared at her brother.  

Raven coward under her wrath.  But he soon regained his usually emotional state, "Yeah, well you could have thanked me. No instead I get bellowed at."

"Thanked you? For what?" Kali asked thickly.

"For saving your life, dear sister."

Kali snorted, "You? Save me?  That's a good one, Raven."

Raven sighed, "Well if your going to be like that…"  

He began to walk away.  Kali was now thoroughly interested.  She jogged to catch up to him.  "Wait, why are you here?"

"I'm here to get stuff, you know food and other crap," Raven replied calmly.  He pulled the hood farther over his face.

"Why do you have that hood on?" Kali asked.

"Too many people still fear," Raven answered.

"Should they be?" Kali was very curious about what went on in other people's lives; you could say she was nosey.

"Yes, they should.  By the way… those guys took all your daggers," Raven kept walking as Kali stood there stupidly.

"Guys? What guys-" She looked down at her waist, sure enough, all of them were gone.  Kali also remembered what happened.  "Why those little bastards!"  Kali ran off in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Raven called after her.

"To get my stuff back!" Kali yelled over her shoulder.  "Nobody takes stuff from me without paying the price."  She left the city boundaries and went to Nightshade's hiding spot.  It was a HUGE risk taking a zoid right into the middle of the city, but how else could she find these guys.  Besides when it came to ass-kickings, her Gun Sniper got the job done right.

~

            Raven stared after his sister.  "What a naive fool, she's going bring her zoid right into the city."  He scoffed and continued to walk on.

A/N: Hope everyone was in character.  Not much drama in this chapter.  A LOT more cursing, hope this chapter is still okay though.  Like before, flames are fine.  Kali also has a big cocky attitude in this chapter.


	5. Nightshade No More

Kali threw herself into Nightshade's cockpit.  "Let's rock and roll," she jammed the boosters on to full power.  As soon as the people in the city saw that the Gun Sniper had no intention of stopping, a panic went out.  Nightshade tore into the crowded streets, damaging at least ten cars in the process.  "Outta my way!" Kali roared ferociously.  The black Gun Sniper voiced his pilot's anger aloud with a roar of his own.

"Were going to find these punks and shoot them down until every last one of them is dead!" Kali began her search.

"This is the police! Gun Sniper pilot, stop right there unless you want us to take out your zoid," a man in a blue uniform shouted over a megaphone.

"Fat chance that's going to happen," Kali locked on to the police cars, and fired.

The squad cars were engulfed in flames in seconds, Kali wasn't sure if anyone was hurt or dead- personal, she didn't care.

~

            Raven saw Kali's mass destruction from atop a building.  He sighed inwardly.  "Hey, you!"

            "Hm?" Raven turned, a woman in red ran towards him.  

"You can't be up here mister!  One your not allowed, two that Gun Sniper going crazy down there in the street might shootcha down and I don't wanna be the one responsible!"

            Raven pulled back is hood, "I don't think she'll harm me."

            "You're- you're… RAVEN!" She screamed in pure terror and ran back inside.

            That takes care of her, Raven thought to himself.  He diverted his attention back to his sister's antics.     

~

            Kali ignored the people yelling at the feet of Nightshade, she kept walking.  There, at an old warehouse, she saw about five guys run inside.  Not bothering with the door, she crashed right through it.  There were at least ten fully assembled zoids; countless others were dismantled and laying around.  It was some kind of illegal zoid part smuggling operation.  She guessed the ten complete zoids were there for defenses.  A stolen Zaber Fang appeared behind her.

            "I dunno who you are, but I'll take you out all the same."

Kali looked smugly at the amateur pilot, he didn't even stand a chance, "I just came here to get back my daggers!"

            "Daggers? Oh, you that psycho bitch from the alley," he replied.

            This made Kali's blood boil, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  She fired wildly.  The Zaber Fang backed away in fear.

            "Dude, we gotta get outta here, this whole place will be gone in a minute!" The ten other zoids mobilized and dashed out the mangled remains of the door.  Kali didn't realize it at the moment, but they had fitted a detonator and a small box of explosives in the back, they planned to blow the old warehouse to smithereens.  The building was far enough away that it wouldn't damage any thing else but what was by it in a fifty foot radius, (which was nothing), and what was in it.

            Kali couldn't figure out why they had left, and then she thought of the last transmission.  The place was going to blow, and there was no time left for her to escape.

~

            "Hey, you might want to move, that place is going to explode in a few minutes.  Those punks rigged it." Someone shouted to Raven from the doorway, apparently the woman from earlier had kept quiet.

            Raven grew nervous; Kali hadn't left yet, she was still inside.  It's not like I care though, He thought to himself.  It took quiet a bit of will power to turn and walk away from the edge of the roof.  He was on the street when it happened.

~

He felt the vibrations from the blast before he heard it.  He stopped to catch his breath.  Kali was dead; there was nothing he could do, just keep on living his life.  But he still went to the site of the devastation; he had to know for sure.

There, inside, Raven saw the blackened charred remains of a Gun Sniper.  He rubbed some soot off and saw a streak of gold.  Quickly he climbed up to the cockpit.  The glass had shattered, or melted.  But he did see Kali, not her or her lifeless body.

Somewhere down below him Raven heard a muffled groan.

Sliding down the burned rafters and avoiding a small fire he made it back down to the ground.  He threw aside a board and Kali rolled out, alive.  The explosion must have thrown her out of the cockpit in time.  Of course she had blacked out.

While he carried her out, Raven tried to think of a reason why he was doing this.  He had no loving feelings towards anyone but Shadow, whom he considered a partner, a friend.  The only thing he came up with is that he wanted to fight her again one day.  So he settled his restless soul with that answer and as soon as he was out of the city, he dropped her in the sand and left.  Not exactly the brotherliest thing to do, but then again he didn't really have a lot of practice at it.  Some how though, he couldn't leave the area, not until he knew Kali was all right.  This caused him to become very pissed at himself for not letting this go.  

He stayed in the Geno Breaker and stood up on a cliff, watching the black figure lying in the rust colored sand.  He watched and waited.

~

Kali grunted as she tried to sit up.  Pain shot through her entire body.  Nope, she told herself, I won't be getting up for another month.  At the moment there was only one thing she focused on; getting water for her parched throat.   Near by she saw an oasis, it took her a half hour to drag herself fifty feet but she finally made it.  Gulping the water eagerly, she studied her reflection. 

Her orange highlights were melted and streaked horribly through her tangled matted black hair.  Her face was grimy; covered with ash and dust.  Kali's clothes weren't in much better condition.  That's when she tried to remember what had happened.  Everything came flooding into her brain at once; the memories about what happened, the pain she felt, and a thousand questions that need to be answered.  This made her head hurt so much, she passed out again.

~

            Raven had watched the pitiful site of his sister dragging her body across the sand to the oasis.  He didn't go to help her though.  As much compassion as he had shown to her over the past few hours, he still hated her deeply.  Raven guessed he would always have these mixed feelings about her, loving her and at the same time wanting to wring her neck.  This was too confusing for him to think about right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.  And he did just that, he closed his tired eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

~

            When Kali came to a second time, she remembered everything clearly.  Her first question was where was Nightshade.  That was the only thing she was worried about right now, her Gun Sniper.  Thrusting herself off the ground Kali tried to stand up.  Not a good move, Kali's right legged buckled under neither the weight and she collapsed to the ground crying in pain.  But the throbbing in her leg didn't go away.  It's probably broken, Kali thought to herself.

            It took her some time put she made a makeshift cast out of vine and braches and had kept a longer branch out for a crutch.  Wobbling, she walked out on to the desert to see a red Geno Breaker standing on a cliff, right smack dab in the middle of the setting sun.  It was a magnificent site to see, but Kali didn't like it, she knew whose Geno Breaker it was and she didn't want to see him, not one bit.

~

            Raven was awoken by someone calling his name groggily he opened the hatch.  "What?" he called down, trying to rub the sleep out of his blurred eyes.

            "Raven! Get down here, right now!" Raven growled, he knew that demanding voice.

~

"I woke up to talk to you?" he scoffed as he came even with his sister at the base of the cliff.

"Yes I want to know what happened to Nightshade," Kali said stoutly.

"Who?" Raven asked thickly, his brain still wasn't working properly.

"My Gun Sniper you dolt!" Kali yelled.

"Oh, it's shattered beyond repair.  What's left of it should still be at the warehouse, if you want to go see," Raven braced himself for a remark of disbelief, instead he was shocked by what happened next.

A cry that Raven sworn could have been heard all across Zi escaped Kali.  "Oh Nightshade!  My beautiful Gun Sniper!  You didn't deserve to die such an early death!" Kali wailed.  "It's all my fault too!  If I hadn't forced you into that warehouse… Now your gone!"  She threw herself to the ground and wept for her fallen zoid.  Raven was speechless, and family instinct took over.  He bent down and began to try to comfort his hysterical sister.

A/N: Well there it is! The next chapter.  Hope you liked it.  I don't really know what to say.  In my opinion this chapter is very dramatic.  Well review any way you like.


	6. Brand New Zoid

The next day, Kali hobbled to the hospital in the city.  When asked what had happen she simply said she had been caught in the explosion.

"You poor thing!  We'll get you fixed up right away!" The nurse said when Kali told her.  After Kali got her cast on, she went to see the shattered remains of Nightshade.  Kali gave a pitiful sob; there was nothing she could do for her Gun Sniper.  Nightshade had severed her loyally for many years.  Now he was gone, and she was done for.  She didn't know how to survive with out a zoid.  Kali had very little money at the moment so she couldn't afford a new one.

"Kali?"  A voice asked nervously behind her.  It was Raven.

"Go away!" Kali cried in anger trying fight off the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  She curled up next to her dead zoid, "Just leave me alone!"

"Kali!  I want to help you!" Raven started towards his sister.

"NO! I don't want your help!" She raged, throwing a rock at Raven.

Dejected, Raven turned and walked away, feeling hurt.  The first time he tried to help someone, she explodes in his face like a nest of angry hornets.  But he really did want to help his sister!  Perhaps he could get her a new zoid.  He went to his Geno Breaker and zoomed off to the nearest base.

~

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kali whispered to the ashy remains.  Gaining hold of her self, Kali turned and walked slowly away from Nightshade's final resting place.

~

            "Hurry! Someone is attacking the base!" soldiers ran in every direction in panic.

            "We haven't done this in awhile Shadow?" Raven asked his organoid as he fired up another Charged Particle Beam.  "Alright, Shadow, take over.  I'm going to find a zoid to suit Kali." He leaped out of the cockpit to see a Blade Liger and a Di Bison running towards the base.  "Damn!  Van always has to come along and mess things up!"  He cursed.

            "Look!  It's the Geno Breaker!" Van pointed to the bright red zoid.  "I wonder why he's attacking the base."

            "Maybe he just got bored," Thomas suggested.

~

            Raven looked around the zoid hanger.  Nobody really seemed to notice him; they were too worried about the attacking Geno Breaker.  He spotted a Stealth Storm Sworder, but he didn't know if Kali could pilot a flying zoid.  She probably could, but he wasn't going to take any chances.  He picked a Rev Raptor.  It was very similar to a Gun Sniper except it didn't have a sniper rifle.  He ran outside.  "Shadow, come! I've got a Rev Raptor!"  The Geno Breaker left the fray and followed the Rev Raptor.  Unfortunately both the Rev Raptor and Geno Breaker we cut off by an awaiting Di Bison and Blade Liger.

            "Raven, why are you starting this again?" Van asked him.

            "I'm not starting anything!  I'm doing this for my sister!" Raven said angrily.  Both Thomas and Van we surprised to hear the response come from the Rev Raptor.

            "Your sister?  Kali?  What on Zi are you talking about?" Van asked confused.

            Raven sighed, "Her zoid was caught in an explosion.  She got out alive, but pretty banged up."

            "What about her Gun Sniper?" Thomas asked.

            Raven glared at him, "It can't even be used for scrap metal now."

            "Since when have you cared about anyone?" Van asked maliciously.

            "Van, that's really none of your concern," Raven replied.

            Van moved the Blade Liger into a fighting stance, "Maybe it is."

            "Shadow, you and the Geno Breaker take care of them, I have a zoid to deliver!"  With out warning Raven jumped the Rev Raptor over the Blade Liger and ran off towards the city.

            "What the-?" Van turned to follow but the organoid piloted Geno Breaker shot at him. "Rrrrr, Thomas you take care of the Geno Breaker, I'm going after Raven," Van said.  "Keep the Breaker occupied while I escape."

            "And how do you suppose I do that?  Make the Di Bison dance?" Thomas replied, a little irritated.

            "I don't know, do something!" Van said dodging behind a boulder to evade a bullet.

            "Why do you want to go after Raven? I mean it was just a Rev Raptor," Thomas asked, firing up Megalo-Max.  The Megalo-Max had no effect on the almost indestructible zoid.  "See?  Even my strongest attack did nothing.  Let Raven go and the Geno Breaker will leave soon enough."

            Another battle raged on inside Van's head, should he let Raven go?  Or risk Thomas being killed?  "Alright, I'll let him go."  The Blade Liger relaxed, and the Geno Breaker then blasted off in a burst of speed past them.

~

            Raven entered the city on foot; unlike his sister he wasn't about to walk a zoid into crowded streets.  He looked at the ruin of the warehouse and found it empty; he half expected this. Sighing he started to look elsewhere for Kali.  He spotted her sitting in an outside café drinking a cup of what looked like tea.  "Hey." He sat down next to her.

            "What do you want?" she asked not looking at him.

            "I came to tell you something," He replied dully.

            "Well then say what you came to say and then leave," Kali set her mug down and locked gazes with her brother.

            "I have a new zoid for you," Raven said calmly.

            "What?" Kali's back stiffened. "What kind is it?"

            "Well it's similar to a Gun Sniper, but not as much fire power," Raven leaned back in the wrought iron chair.

            Kali thought and then said, "It's a Rev Raptor isn't it?"

            Raven nodded.  "It's by that oasis, I'll take you there if you want."

            "Okay, lemme finish my chai," Kali took a sip from her mug.

            Raven wasn't really sure what that was but he agreed anyway.

~

            "Oh Raven! She's beautiful!" Kali ran, well hobbled really, over to the Rev Raptor.

            "She?" Raven said raising a questioning eyebrow.

            "Yes, the Rev Raptor is a she, I can tell.  I think I'll name her Rave, after you," she said with stars in her eyes as she gazed happily at her new zoid.

            His sister was officially starting to scare him.  "That's great, I think I'm going to go find Shadow and the Geno Breaker now."

            "Why don't we go look for them in Rave?" Kali offered.

            "Sure, I don't see why not," Raven agreed nervously.

~

            Kali hopped in the pilot's chair and revved up the engine.  "Let's see what this baby can do."  She jammed the boosters up to max and the two siblings shot forward at an incredible speed.

            Raven grabbed the arms of his chair in pure terror, "Do we have to go so fast?"

            Kali, "You call this fast?  I'll have to upgrade the boosters, give Rave a new paint job, and add a few more boosters before you can say this is fast."

            "What does a paint job have anything to do with speed?" Raven asked his sister as his body got use to the velocity of the Raptor.

            "Well Rave can't be red and purple!  It doesn't suit her.  She's going to be red and gold," Kali said happily.  "And besides, the gold will be a nice tribute Nightshade."

            A few minutes later Kali spotted the Geno Breaker atop the cliff side.  "There's your zoid."  Raven jumped out, glad to be away from his sister and he extremely crazy piloting.

            "Thanks again, Kali," Raven waved and walked toward the Breaker.

            "Until next time brother…" Kali turned and steered Rave away.

A/N: Writer's Block has finally left the presents of my mind.  I was in a humorous mood when I wrote the last part, so it has a lighter tone.  I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story.  But don't think this is the end!  There are still a few more chapters to go!  Plus I'm thinking of a sequel.


	7. Authoress Note, End of Story!

The next day, Kali hobbled to the hospital in the city.  When asked what had happen she simply said she had been caught in the explosion.

"You poor thing!  We'll get you fixed up right away!" The nurse said when Kali told her.  After Kali got her cast on, she went to see the shattered remains of Nightshade.  Kali gave a pitiful sob; there was nothing she could do for her Gun Sniper.  Nightshade had severed her loyally for many years.  Now he was gone, and she was done for.  She didn't know how to survive with out a zoid.  Kali had very little money at the moment so she couldn't afford a new one.

"Kali?"  A voice asked nervously behind her.  It was Raven.

"Go away!" Kali cried in anger trying fight off the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  She curled up next to her dead zoid, "Just leave me alone!"

"Kali!  I want to help you!" Raven started towards his sister.

"NO! I don't want your help!" She raged, throwing a rock at Raven.

Dejected, Raven turned and walked away, feeling hurt.  The first time he tried to help someone, she explodes in his face like a nest of angry hornets.  But he really did want to help his sister!  Perhaps he could get her a new zoid.  He went to his Geno Breaker and zoomed off to the nearest base.

~

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kali whispered to the ashy remains.  Gaining hold of her self, Kali turned and walked slowly away from Nightshade's final resting place.

~

            "Hurry! Someone is attacking the base!" soldiers ran in every direction in panic.

            "We haven't done this in awhile Shadow?" Raven asked his organoid as he fired up another Charged Particle Beam.  "Alright, Shadow, take over.  I'm going to find a zoid to suit Kali." He leaped out of the cockpit to see a Blade Liger and a Di Bison running towards the base.  "Damn!  Van always has to come along and mess things up!"  He cursed.

            "Look!  It's the Geno Breaker!" Van pointed to the bright red zoid.  "I wonder why he's attacking the base."

            "Maybe he just got bored," Thomas suggested.

~

            Raven looked around the zoid hanger.  Nobody really seemed to notice him; they were too worried about the attacking Geno Breaker.  He spotted a Stealth Storm Sworder, but he didn't know if Kali could pilot a flying zoid.  She probably could, but he wasn't going to take any chances.  He picked a Rev Raptor.  It was very similar to a Gun Sniper except it didn't have a sniper rifle.  He ran outside.  "Shadow, come! I've got a Rev Raptor!"  The Geno Breaker left the fray and followed the Rev Raptor.  Unfortunately both the Rev Raptor and Geno Breaker we cut off by an awaiting Di Bison and Blade Liger.

            "Raven, why are you starting this again?" Van asked him.

            "I'm not starting anything!  I'm doing this for my sister!" Raven said angrily.  Both Thomas and Van we surprised to hear the response come from the Rev Raptor.

            "Your sister?  Kali?  What on Zi are you talking about?" Van asked confused.

            Raven sighed, "Her zoid was caught in an explosion.  She got out alive, but pretty banged up."

            "What about her Gun Sniper?" Thomas asked.

            Raven glared at him, "It can't even be used for scrap metal now."

            "Since when have you cared about anyone?" Van asked maliciously.

            "Van, that's really none of your concern," Raven replied.

            Van moved the Blade Liger into a fighting stance, "Maybe it is."

            "Shadow, you and the Geno Breaker take care of them, I have a zoid to deliver!"  With out warning Raven jumped the Rev Raptor over the Blade Liger and ran off towards the city.

            "What the-?" Van turned to follow but the organoid piloted Geno Breaker shot at him. "Rrrrr, Thomas you take care of the Geno Breaker, I'm going after Raven," Van said.  "Keep the Breaker occupied while I escape."

            "And how do you suppose I do that?  Make the Di Bison dance?" Thomas replied, a little irritated.

            "I don't know, do something!" Van said dodging behind a boulder to evade a bullet.

            "Why do you want to go after Raven? I mean it was just a Rev Raptor," Thomas asked, firing up Megalo-Max.  The Megalo-Max had no effect on the almost indestructible zoid.  "See?  Even my strongest attack did nothing.  Let Raven go and the Geno Breaker will leave soon enough."

            Another battle raged on inside Van's head, should he let Raven go?  Or risk Thomas being killed?  "Alright, I'll let him go."  The Blade Liger relaxed, and the Geno Breaker then blasted off in a burst of speed past them.

~

            Raven entered the city on foot; unlike his sister he wasn't about to walk a zoid into crowded streets.  He looked at the ruin of the warehouse and found it empty; he half expected this. Sighing he started to look elsewhere for Kali.  He spotted her sitting in an outside café drinking a cup of what looked like tea.  "Hey." He sat down next to her.

            "What do you want?" she asked not looking at him.

            "I came to tell you something," He replied dully.

            "Well then say what you came to say and then leave," Kali set her mug down and locked gazes with her brother.

            "I have a new zoid for you," Raven said calmly.

            "What?" Kali's back stiffened. "What kind is it?"

            "Well it's similar to a Gun Sniper, but not as much fire power," Raven leaned back in the wrought iron chair.

            Kali thought and then said, "It's a Rev Raptor isn't it?"

            Raven nodded.  "It's by that oasis, I'll take you there if you want."

            "Okay, lemme finish my chai," Kali took a sip from her mug.

            Raven wasn't really sure what that was but he agreed anyway.

~

            "Oh Raven! She's beautiful!" Kali ran, well hobbled really, over to the Rev Raptor.

            "She?" Raven said raising a questioning eyebrow.

            "Yes, the Rev Raptor is a she, I can tell.  I think I'll name her Rave, after you," she said with stars in her eyes as she gazed happily at her new zoid.

            His sister was officially starting to scare him.  "That's great, I think I'm going to go find Shadow and the Geno Breaker now."

            "Why don't we go look for them in Rave?" Kali offered.

            "Sure, I don't see why not," Raven agreed nervously.

~

            Kali hopped in the pilot's chair and revved up the engine.  "Let's see what this baby can do."  She jammed the boosters up to max and the two siblings shot forward at an incredible speed.

            Raven grabbed the arms of his chair in pure terror, "Do we have to go so fast?"

            Kali, "You call this fast?  I'll have to upgrade the boosters, give Rave a new paint job, and add a few more boosters before you can say this is fast."

            "What does a paint job have anything to do with speed?" Raven asked his sister as his body got use to the velocity of the Raptor.

            "Well Rave can't be red and purple!  It doesn't suit her.  She's going to be red and gold," Kali said happily.  "And besides, the gold will be a nice tribute Nightshade."

            A few minutes later Kali spotted the Geno Breaker atop the cliff side.  "There's your zoid."  Raven jumped out, glad to be away from his sister and he extremely crazy piloting.

            "Thanks again, Kali," Raven waved and walked toward the Breaker.

            "Until next time brother…" Kali turned and steered Rave away.

A/N: Writer's Block has finally left the presents of my mind.  I was in a humorous mood when I wrote the last part, so it has a lighter tone.  I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story.  But don't think this is the end!  There are still a few more chapters to go!  Plus I'm thinking of a sequel.


End file.
